


大都会

by lost3679



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Blood and Injury, Drug Use, M/M, inappropriate use of android body parts
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost3679/pseuds/lost3679
Summary: 赛博朋克au，机械警900，卧底盖文





	1. Chapter 1

01.

盖文盯着天花板摇来摇去的吊灯，只有当眼球干涩快要裂开的时候，才眨一次眼。

楼上那些大腹便便嘴里叼着甜甜圈的文职胖子警员们每走一步，天花板就会震一下，落些灰，吊灯也荡高些许。

灯没有加灯罩，就是电线钉在天花板上，接上灯管垂下来，像是吊一具死尸。

他已经快八个小时没合眼了。那帮该死的制服猪把他拷在那里就没再管，没有给吃、喝，也没有关灯。他们让他说，问他知道什么。当然他知道——无论是警局的还是耶利哥的还是海港黑帮——但是说？呸。盖文·里德一口痰吐在了审讯他的警员脸上，换来的是腹部的一连串重击。他连人带椅子仰翻在地，侧过脸干呕，弓起身体，手臂因为镣铐而绷直，手腕擦破了皮，他吐出了灼烧性的胃液，积在地上成一小滩，泛着让人恶心的灰黄色。

“等着，审讯专家马上就来了，它的合金拳头会让你说！”那个警员放下狠话就走了。

盖文的手还背着、拷在椅背上。他仰躺在地，无法靠自己起来，也没想过起来。盯着天花板的吊灯：往左摇……往右摇……审讯室的隔音做得很好，他听不见外面大都会警局的嘈杂办公声。他本来可以成为外面那些人的一员，但如今大脑空空，既不想继续现在的状态，也不想选择当初的另外一条路。他看着吊灯：上下跳动，有人在下楼梯。

门打开了。

“我建议你们把监控关掉。”一个男性声音说，所有人都能知道这个声音属于机器人。它带有一种金属共鸣的混响，和缺乏润滑剂带来的嘶嘶摩擦噪音。除非有人做了喉管改造，不然只有机器人能拥有这种声卡。“我得看着你——”“专业人士的建议罢了。”那个机器人审讯专家直接打断了警员的话。偏偏用谦逊的语调。

“操。”那个警员说。大概过了十几秒钟：“关掉了。”

“感谢配合。”

机器人进来了，反手把门关上。它穿着特警制服，高大、强壮、有压迫力。额角的呼吸灯证明其机械身份。盖文看了他一眼，把眼神撇去别处，如果不是刚才吐了太多胃酸，他也会朝那个机器审讯官啐一口。

“盖文·卡特，或者说，”那个机器人一边提着椅背把他连人带椅子立起来放好（不出意料，单手做完，没有丝毫看得起人类的意思），一边陈述，“盖文·里德。”

盖文抬起头。

“我查阅了你的所有档案。包括近年来你提交给总署的。”

他没有回话，因为无法确认这是否为审讯的一部分。

“我的型号是RK900，目前是原型机。盖文·里德警探，你的警署编号为530061756——这是五年前被消去的那个，你没有正式的编号，但是你的文件通路为DERIC-559A，识别码1989。我说的这些足够你信任我吗？”

“你想要什么？”

“你的工作很成功，里德警探，在大都会警局，没有人知道你的真实工作。就连局长也不。总署派我来监督你的工作，必要时提供火力支持。”

“哦，真好……派一个铁皮罐头监督，我呸。”盖文的胃酸又上来了。他被拷上警车的时候正在吃晚餐，半拉子意大利面还剩在厨房，现在估计早糊了，真浪费。

RK900明显没有理他，“我们要开始收网了，里德警探。请谨慎行事，保存好自己。大总统阁下不会派出别人帮助你，我的首要任务也不是保护你。至于‘铁皮’与否的问题，理论上来说我的性能优于所有人类，”他冰冷的银灰色双眼直视他，像是黑暗中永不熄灭的矿灯，“我不泄密。”

“那让我看看你的诚意，给我杯水喝。”

“没有。”

“你不会去倒？”

“我不需要喝水。而你作为嫌犯理论上不能在受审途中喝水。”

“那吃的呢？”

“没有。”

“把我的手铐解开。”

“不行。”

“……”

盖文深吸一口气，从牙缝里挤出要求：“那把狗娘养的灯关小一点。”

“灯就这个亮度，我恐怕也不能关掉它。”

外面的人会发现。

原地翻了一个白眼，盖文没有被绑住的脚直接踹向RK900——踹得他自己脚疼，而RK900不动如山，“你他妈除了进垃圾回收场还能做些什么！那该死的给我块布蒙一下脸，我要困死了！”

这次机械警回应得很快，直接把特警外套脱下来罩在盖文头上。甚至还贴心地给他留了鼻孔通气的空间。而盖文十分给面子，一分钟不到，直接昏睡过去。

他头因为睡眠而压得很低，手腕的肉勒着手铐，不出意外的话，他一觉醒来就该留下明显的伤痕，这对掩护有好处。RK900扫了一眼，没有异常，便拉出谈判桌对面的椅子坐下，在黑帮卧底盖文·卡特的打呼声中面无表情等待了三个小时。在法律允许的审讯时间即十二小时即将到达期限之前，站起身来，掀掉盖文头上的外套。

“嘿……嘿！干什么！”

RK900不作反应。他低头穿外套，用余光检查盖文的手腕：血肉模糊。掏出钥匙把手铐打开，“我需要一些信息交差，没必要是真实信息。”

“鹿港，17号晚上，C码头。”盖文缓缓站起身，他有点头晕。手好像不是自己的。

“收到。”话音刚落，RK900就照着他的脸给了一拳——“操！你有什么毛Bi——”接着抓着他的头皮，狠狠往墙上一掼。盖文只觉得好像流鼻血了，头震得有点懵。

“这样应该可以了。”而罪魁祸首还在自言自语，他押着盖文开门，还假惺惺说：

“大总统阁下会欣赏你的牺牲。”

盖文细若蚊蝇说：“就你这种变态会欣赏牺牲……”

 

小门辅一打开，大都会警局那人类和机械警混杂的油烘烘的气味就扑面而来。

还有噪音。

“审出来了。17号晚鹿港C。”RK900一边说一边走向临时储物室，他甚至没有看围上来的警员一眼。那位警员有些尴尬兼愤怒，怒火转接到了盖文身上，盖文移开眼，鼻血刚止住左鼻孔的，右鼻孔又开始流了。

“你现在自由了。”警员干巴巴说。

“还真是谢谢您这个左右脸不对称的德克萨斯小瘪三赐予老子写在《美国宪法》里的‘自由’哦。”盖文皮笑肉不笑说出这样一长串，在看到警员重燃怒火的表情后终于宣泄了心中的不爽，一抬头看着RK900带着他的东西回来——很好，不爽程度继续上升。RK900把他的钱包、钥匙和外套还给他。在递给他手帕的时候，还挑了挑眉。

“2038年有人用手帕是重大新闻吗？”盖文面无表情说。

“不是。”

在盖文要接过手帕的前一秒，RK900将其收回。他的身体靠近了些，用这个手帕细心、柔和地擦干净了盖文蔓延到嘴角附近的鼻血，和呕吐胃酸留下来的残余痕迹。然后工工整整把手帕折叠好，放在盖文的衬衫口袋里。

他贴着盖文的脸，轻声说：

“永远忠诚。”

“永远忠诚。”

盖文回应。


	2. 02.

出警局的时候是凌晨四点二十六，天还没亮，但也没黑。大都会市区的霓虹灯和全息投影一直亮着，还有歌剧院传来的歌女莺啼。灯光里飘过细细的雨，五彩斑斓，红色，蓝色，紫色，缓慢变化，像是从天堂连绵到人间的丝线，紧密又缱绻互相拉扯着。  
大都会，天使亲吻的城市。  
夜幕不再漆黑一片，天际泛着大量紫红色的光污染。  
盖文打开自己的车门坐进去，后座已经有人先来驾到。  
“你告诉他们了些什么？”  
“什么都没说，——至少没说红弦里的。”盖文拧了车钥匙，把车倒出停车场，一路开上枫叶大道。  
“所以还是说了些东西。”  
“操你大爷的卢修斯，你有什么毛病？我又没说你昨天炮友的名字。”  
“我得跟老大报告啊！卡特，你替我们打掩护，我们都非常感谢，但该走的程序还是要走。另外，我昨天跟我妈呆在一起的。”  
“哦，看看我们的乖宝宝卢修斯，和亲爱的妈妈一起烤面包度过三十五岁的周末，”红灯了，盖文把车停下，扭过头捧着胸口，像是一个被圣徒故事感动到的女子高中生一样夸张地拧着脸，“哦……”他甚至发出了那种“被萌到了”的声音故意恶心卢修斯。  
“盖文•卡特，呕，说真的，呕！”  
“跟你的破烂义眼对视让我感到恶心。”盖文面无表情说，又把头拧回去。  
几年前一颗子弹从卢修斯的眼眶擦着颅骨的边儿射过去。他换了一只机械右眼。  
“别扯我眼睛的皮了，你跟那帮臭条子说了什么？”  
“随便给了个地点，鹿港，够宽泛的吧？”  
红弦帮近期不在鹿港交易。  
“时间呢？”  
“明天或者后天吧。”今天是十五号。  
卢修斯不说话了。  
绿灯，盖文一踩油门，开到群星大厦门口的交叉路降速，他开始赶人：“给我下车，我要回家睡觉了。”  
“拜托，载我一程，反正顺路。”  
“顺个屁的路啊。”  
“这个点打车很贵啊！”卢修斯大喊大叫。“你猜怎么着，我迟早有一天要操死你个垃圾独眼崽！”盖文也吼起来，直接刹停了汽车，他把车钥匙从钥匙串儿里卸下来，直接扔给了后座的卢修斯，“你他妈自己开车回家吧，老子不奉陪了！”  
“哦，谢谢。”卢修斯心平气和。“明天我去你店把车还给你。”  
红弦帮的成员多少已经习惯了盖文的暴脾气。毕竟他最多也只是骂两句打几拳，不会真的因为小事见血。在核心人物层里，盖文已经算是最好打交道的了。  
外面在下雨，盖文没带伞，梗着脖子、猫着背、手揣兜，就走进雨幕里。他听见身后车门开关的声音，那是卢修斯从后座挪到驾驶座，还有车轮在积水里转动的声音，那是他开走了。盖文走了几步，走到全息投影舞女的两腿之间（哪个傻逼把半身投影做得跟整栋楼一样大），群星大厦整个建筑表面的荧幕反复播放着2024年的那场拟真流星雨，光点划了一条长长的尾巴、下落……下落……盖文打开了终端上的导航。  
他在车钥匙里焊了追踪器。  
17号晚上鹿港C码头，是耶利哥的这一次和爱尔兰人交易的地址。

他打了辆车到达追踪器所示的位置，刚好看见卢修斯那张提前向中年打招呼的衰脸消失在小巷拐角。此时差不多六点四十，彻夜狂欢的酒吧已经关门，而经营早餐的咖啡馆还静悄悄。只有二十四小时便利店和快餐馆还开着。盖文跟着他七拐八拐，感谢大都会的光污染和化学雨，人很难在十米外分清楚另一个生物是人是狗。盖文有追踪器，而卢修斯甚至不知道自己背后有个人。  
卢修斯在一家超市挑选了二十分钟的内裤。七点二十三的时候一个头上嵌着呼吸灯的机器人走进便利店。七点三十，卢修斯出来。七点五十二，机器人从后门出来。  
透过玻璃窗，他看到两人有五分钟左右的谈话。  
那是个WR型的机器人，WR400，也许，金色长发，女性身体特征。盖文觉得眼熟，他或许在哪里见过她，没准在几年前红弦还在和耶利哥做生意的时候。毫无疑问卢修斯将审讯的事情告诉她了，或许没有。17号晚上就能查明了。到时候就算大都会警局的条子们觉得从情趣用品店小贩嘴里掏出来的情报不可信，盖文也会自己去鹿港看看。  
他走了一个街区，咖啡馆刚好开门，他进去吃了早餐，面包让他反胃，所以他吃了一口就放下了，一仰头喝光咖啡就走路回家。那是一处阴暗的老建筑，没有电梯，没有全息投影，没有乱七八糟的霓虹灯管。在刚刚从天际泛出晨光的幽蓝的早上，只有公寓门前一盏暖黄白炽灯飘摇着。往左、往右……灯罩泛黑，叮叮当当，摇摇晃晃。  
盖文小时候住在城市的另一边，栖身之地也是和这栋公寓类似的建筑。狭窄的楼梯间，没有电梯，直直长长的走廊，走廊的尽头是一扇占了半个墙面的彩色玻璃窗，大都会绚烂的灯光穿过玻璃，染色，混杂，晕开，他无法分辨本色和混色，搅在一起，头晕目眩。而走廊黑暗如故。盖文打开房门，开灯——摁开关的时候，手指贴在了被潮气浸湿卷曲的墙纸，湿漉漉泛着霉味。  
厨房里的意大利面糊了，当然。  
他把被湿透的外套扔在地上，没有管爬着苍蝇的意大利面，也没有管被雨淋得一绺一绺贴在额头上的头发。直接往沙发一栽，睡死。  
哦，他又忘了灯还开着。  
但没有爬起来关灯。

有人在敲门。  
大概敲了五分钟，每次敲三下，每三下休息十五秒。然后继续。盖文本来想不理它继续睡的，被烦得实在没法，睁开眼睛爬起来。  
睡沙发的后果是脖子生疼，管他的呢，经历警察局这一遭，睡不睡沙发都脖子疼。  
因为一直开着灯，盖文不是很清楚现在天是亮着还是黑了。他看了一眼墙上的挂钟，下午五点，好极了，他还可以赶得上晚饭饭点。把昨天意大利面只能吃一半的痛苦弥补回来——敲门声又响起了。盖文骂了一声，走近门，透过猫眼看门外的人。  
那台RK900。  
该死，就算那个狗屎机器人换了衣服，看起来像个脏兮兮的水管工，也改变不了那张明显欠揍的脸。盖文始终认得他，他不是很想开门。  
“你怎么找到这里的！”他隔着门说。  
他可没在报告上提到自己的藏身处。  
“我做了一些调查。你的黑帮朋友知道这地方吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“很好，因为我觉得有一些关于他们的情报有必要分享。请让我进去。”  
盖文开了一条小缝，机械水管工挤进去了。他真的穿了水管工的制服，除去盖文注意到他深色的裤子裤脚沾了血迹。他的手上提了一个约五十公分宽四十公分长的工具箱。  
RK900替他把门关上，反锁。  
“红弦除了你之外，还有内鬼。他们打算最近行动。大总统阁下和总署会很乐意参一脚。”他一边说着，一边打开箱子，里面装着一支机械臂，连带着和机械臂相接的肉与骨与血。  
“……陶德？”盖文认出了机械臂手指上的儿童涂鸦，皱起眉头，“你做了什么？”  
“你认识他？”  
“陶德是我们的司机。”  
“哦……抱歉。”RK900说，然而从机械性的语气和面部表情里完全看不出半点歉意，“我杀了他。”  
当他说出“杀”这个词的时候，唇形因为“ki”这个音而上翘，构成微笑的面部表情，银灰色的眼熊熊燃烧，像是一支尚未饕足的狼。


	3. 03.

陶德。盖文认识他，该死的红冰鬼，走起来像一座山似的肥佬。他对他印象能如此深刻，是托了陶德家里那一大一小两头机器人的福。耶利哥和总署签订协议之后，他家那两台机器人就受到了法律保护。陶德被诊断为双向情感障碍，他病得太严重，医生不建议他抚养孩子，这就是陶德的妻子和女儿离他而去的原因之一。在机器人解放之后，卡拉和爱丽丝——他家里那两台扮演女眷的机器人（该死，谁会想养机器小孩儿），也因为同样的原因离开了他，当然，法律上陶德还是有探望自己“女儿”的权利。他的前妻带着女儿不知道飞去了世界的哪个角落，陶德每周只好看望自己便宜的合金女儿。  
一到周五，卡拉就会牵着爱丽丝到盖文的店里坐着，等他。陶德往往在五点半开着车到达，然后他们在后门把货卸到仓库。然后陶德把冲着扑向他的爱丽丝抱起来举高，这是死肥佬为数不多的不欠揍的时刻。爱丽丝是不错的小孩，她一开始被卡拉鼓励着想和他玩，被盖文轰跑了——他既不喜欢机器人，也不喜欢小孩；之后爱丽丝就乖乖呆在店里不出声，低头玩自己的玩具，偶尔抬起头，怯生生看他一两眼。  
陶德在磕嗨的时候经常大喊大叫着说着家里两台机器的事情，他有的时候还会砸桌子掀椅子，安娜会把他打进地里面去。然后陶德抱着安娜的腿，一边拿头撞地板一边嚎叫。他时而咒骂那两台“破铁罐子！”，时而哀鸣“不要离开我，爱丽丝，不要离开我……”  
这也是陶德对盖文如此印象深刻的因素之一。  
毕竟谁都会对疯得特别的人多看几眼。  
盖文的手抚摸过机械臂上面的儿童涂鸦，还很新。他想起来今天还是周末，8月15日，星期天。陶德刚刚和爱丽丝过完“探望节”。RK900终于打断了他的思绪：“你应该打开这里的开关，看看里面。”  
“肥佬的尸体呢？”盖文问。  
“在某个地方。”RK900没有要告诉他的意思。“而没人知道他死了。”  
盖文按开了机械臂的外壳，里面……天，真够豪华的。原本应该是空腔的地方，装满了密封罐。发着蓝荧荧的光。  
“釱液。”  
“釱液。”  
两人异口同声。  
“很明显，你们的司机，‘陶德’在为耶利哥走私货物。红弦知道这件事吗？”  
“不知道……”盖文低声说。他想起了今天早上看见的卢修斯。  
“既然涉及到了耶利哥，那得重新考虑收网策略了。请好好保管这个。”RK900话音刚落，就直直逼近他，还没等盖文发现危机退上一步，他就被掐着下巴揪起来，机器人手上拿着不知道啥东西，“啪”地一下摁在盖文脸上——他觉得傻逼机器人就是在娘们儿唧唧扇自己耳光，但不同，只有一点刺破皮肤的麻痒。当那种冰冷的金属液的触感布及皮肤表面后，盖文突然惊恐了起来：“操你到底给我装了什么鬼？我对破铜烂铁过敏啊！”  
“2038年了，没人会对机械过敏。”RK900不为所动，他轻轻拍了拍盖文的右脸，像是拍一只小狗：那里被薄薄的一层金属覆盖，从耳根到喉咙。接着模拟出了皮肤层，就此“隐形”。  
“去你妈，你自己没见识。”盖文试图掰开对方捏着自己下巴的手，RK900使他如愿，松手将其放下来。  
“这是通讯器。单独加密。”RK900说，“注意隐蔽，随时保持联络。”  
他把那些釱液罐一股脑儿扔在了盖文的破沙发上，然后把机械臂收回箱子里，“走了。”  
“等等，这些玩意儿呢，你不带走？怎么处理？”盖文指着釱液罐。  
“我不知道啊。你打算怎么处理？”他抬起头问他，好像真的不知道该怎么销毁几罐子釱液似的。他打算把证据留给自己操作，盖文意识到，同样，这也是充满风险的活。盖文提拉着拖鞋的脚蹭了蹭地，没有说话。他实在不想对着“可能”有好意的行为做出什么评价。RK900看上去也根本不想要什么评价，如愿把盖文的贱嘴堵住后，他就只顾着收拾箱子，关上，提起。面无表情看着盖文。  
“哦，哦。总署的同僚，”盖文翻了一个白眼儿，行礼，“为了更有序的未来。”  
“为了更有序的未来。”RK900回。转身离开。  
他说每天总署公务人员都会宣誓的句子时，眼底只有机械的冰冷和程序化。大总统阁下一定对RK机器人极为满意。他推崇忠诚、高效和极端，而RK900完美符合。

盖文出门的时候倒掉了那盘已经发馊的意大利面。外面在下暴雨，比早上的还要大很多倍。不知道下了多久，道路的水面涨到了脚背，路边的排水沟渠形成了小小的水涡，打碎黄昏蓝紫的天光和五颜六色的灯，搅进肮脏恶臭的下水道里。  
他还是没有带伞。唯一的伞在车里，车今早被卢修斯开走了，所以他没有伞。这个时间段的街道十分繁华，即使有暴雨挡路，也无法阻拦行人。他们或是上工，或是下班，有人在街边的雨棚下站着吃晚饭——盖文想起来他还什么都没吃。胃又绞起来。于是给自己买了一个热狗，兜帽罩住他的头，盖文弓着身子，和其他人一样在路边的遮蔽物下吞咽完。盖文一边吃一边观察路人，这是他养成的为数不多的好习惯。大街上的机器人比前几天多了一些，啊，啊啊，几年前那全城戒严没有机器人敢出门的时代越来越远了。不过走在路上的那些铁皮罐头也都是邪恶的坏东西，它们不知道有过多少非法的武装改造。陶德有的时候会讲“招了一个机器妓然后她下面是高射炮筒”的垃圾笑话，现在这个笑话很真实。  
而那些真正手无缚鸡之力无法造成伤害的机器人，它们的主人或是人类伴侣恨不得把这些铁皮宠物拴起来上锁。大都会是个危险的地方，机器人的组件改一改就可以完美用以人体改造。红线帮每周不知道要锯多少“失踪”的小机器人。  
盖文步行到了他的店面上，“红弦性爱用品商店”那猩红的一闪一闪的霓虹灯管下，蹲着一大一小两个机器人。  
“卡拉，你怎么来了。”盖文心平气和说，蹲下身开门。  
这对于从公鸭嗓变声期到现在都一直保持嘴臭传统的盖文•里德来说，并不常见。不过也没有谁能狠得下心嘴臭两位优雅轻柔的女士（铁皮）就是了。  
“爱丽丝有事找陶德。”  
“进来说。”  
“没事，我们就送个东西。”  
“陶德在吗？”爱丽丝小声说。  
“他堵在跨河大桥了。”盖文张口就来。  
“哦，昨天他把这个落在卡拉那里了。”爱丽丝把手中紧紧攥着的唱片递给盖文，“你会帮忙还给他，对吗？”  
他看了看手中的唱片：阿尔罕布拉宫的回忆。  
“会。”盖文抬起头说。  
“谢谢你，卡特叔叔！”


	4. 04.

RK900型机械警原型机正在进行自检。他的四肢和躯干腔面以反折叠式的方法打开，这让他对内部组件的视野更加清楚。关节点推进器检查：正常。内置微型导弹发射器检查：正常。内置机枪检查：正常，弹夹余量300发。内置切割刀检查：正常。……当所有的武装组件检查完毕后，RK900恢复了折叠，“咔哒”像是钥匙落锁的声音又细又轻密密麻麻顺着腔面闭合的线响起，合金身体重新被人造皮肤覆盖。  
他看上去高大、身体强壮，完全是个人类男性（甚至连性器官都完美复制）。赤裸着在房间里走来走去。他打开衣柜，柜子里只有两套衣物，他取出了一套便装——另一套是刚换下的作战制服。先把便装的吊牌撕下。然后穿上。短袖衫，无袖外套：为了方便他使用手臂的内置机枪。RK900在外套衣袋里装了几枚震荡弹和手榴弹。把手枪别在腰后。  
他闭上眼在网络上激活了自己的驱动车。又睁开眼，一边锁上房间，一边打开和盖文的联络通路。  
“晚上好，盖文•里德警探。”  
他说着，摁开走廊的玻璃墙。14层的暴雨和风啸铺满了整个走廊的空气。RK900走了两步，进入在大楼外悬浮着的飞车内。出于某些考虑，大都会的飞行驱动车轨道只对政府人员开放。

“操。”盖文•里德警探对通讯那段传来的礼貌问候翻了个白眼。尽管通讯那头的废物铁罐看不到，但他还是认为有必要表达态度。  
他看了看时钟，六点二十，陶德没来——当然不会来。但卢修斯也没来。有个混混在店里买了点SM用具。有个女性体征机器人在他这里挑了根机械大屌组件。还有两个脸色发白的女学生问他有没有紧急避孕药，盖文给她们指了药店的方向，两位姑娘一个搀扶着一个出去了。  
帮里来过一个家伙，是小迈耶斯的副手，一个机器人。他问了盖文一些审讯的情况，顺便帮他带了点晚饭。  
“带着你的猪食滚远点，铁皮宠物！”盖文心情有些烦躁。卢修斯一直不出现，他觉得有事要发生。  
他贴身带了一小罐釱液。  
“哦。抱歉。那我就把这些都处理了。”  
“随便你。”盖文继续低头玩终端。

“你这里有情况吗？”RK900没有收到某个动词以外的其他回应，再次询问了一声。里德确实不好交流，他思索，还好他的任务不包括“和他处好关系”，相信里德警探自己也可以处理好工作和私人情感。他驾驶着飞车贴地面停下，步行游荡了几条街。暴雨穿透斑驳的灯光，顺着他雕塑般的鼻梁和脊椎流下来。  
远处闷闷的低音鼓点近了，变成震耳欲聋的电子音乐。RK900推开门，两位侍从——一名人类一名机器人，分配得很平均——试图拦住他进行询问；“总署执法。”RK900亮出自己的证件，目不斜视撞过他们两个进去了。他扫描到门口有人发现他之后快速进了吧台后。

“嘿，你那边好吵，关小声一点！”盖文一边玩着柜台的抽屉一边嘟哝。  
“现在呢？”RK900把通讯器和收音装置的连接断开。现在他和盖文交流时，并不会真正意义上“发出声音”。RK900这样“说”着，观察四周。这是家夜店，舞池里扭动着男男女女人和非人，灯光粉蓝黄绿紫饱和度高得刺眼，明灭之间极昼和极夜交替。台上的DJ像是疯了一样混出癫狂而不合规则的音乐。机械警扫描了一下：DJ确实正在处于病理兴奋状态，他磕了药。  
“现在好了。我这里有些情况，耶利哥可能已经知道他们的货被截的事情了。”有人推门进来了，盖文一看，说曹操曹操到，卢修斯进来了。他身上有点乱，背着一个背包，面部呈破败白墙的灰色。一进来，就四处打量。  
“但他们和爱尔兰人的交易提前了……”RK900低声说，他眨了眨眼睛，整个夜店的灯光随着音乐变换明明暗暗，他不得不开启红外线视野。抬头看去往二楼的螺旋楼梯方向。  
“喂，G，看到陶德没？”卢修斯询问。  
“没呢，我还要问你，不是你跟他卸货的吗？”  
小迈耶斯的机器人坐在沙发上看他们。  
“我不知道啊，打他手机他不接。”  
“听起来你们那边很热闹。”RK900说，在黑暗中一次闪烁时间约0.15秒的粉色灯光中，他找到了耶利哥的人：金色短发，高个子，男性特征，机器人。赛门。RK900迅速在资料库里翻出了档案。  
“比不上你热闹。你这个小罐头到底在哪里？”  
“你们的地盘。你不知道吗？”他跟上去，两方似乎在二楼谈判，且局势紧绷。RK900扫描了周围，十九个持枪打手。他后退一步，找好掩体，“耶利哥和爱尔兰人两队人在你们红弦的夜店二楼谈生意，还有二十多杆枪上好了膛准备开火。哇哦。”  
“见鬼……”盖文忍不住大声骂了一句，在引起一人一机注意后反应过来，把快脱口而出“你非要那么阴阳怪气？”吃回肚子里——“那我们的货怎么办，狗屎肥仔是不是又嗨飞了。”他把这句话从牙缝里挤出来。  
“不可能，他那里根本没有多的冰了。”卢修斯咬手指甲。  
“我们去他家找他。独眼仔，钥匙。”盖文伸手，接住飞过来的车钥匙。  
“我建议你留在原地。”RK900在那头说。  
耶利哥和爱尔兰人的谈判陷入僵局，机械警凭借自己高性能的声音探测器能发现。  
“你说要试的货呢？在哪里？”这是赛门的声音。  
“我已经送到了。你收不收得到，就不是我的问题。”  
“有人已经知道我们的交易了。他们截了这批试货。”另一个女声。  
“所以要推迟，等内鬼揪完我们才能接这批货。”  
“呸！我这一仓库蓝血就要放着知道你们准备好？”  
“给我们一周，不，三天。”  
“明，天。要蓝血的有钱人多了去了，不差你们耶利哥。”  
“怎么？急着出手？”女声。  
“明天不行，明天条子要查鹿港。”  
“操你们大爷的不买就把试货还回来！”  
“都说了被劫了！”  
“你他妈装自己劫自己啊？！”  
“砰！”  
盖文打开车门，手上的动作顿了顿，皱起眉头：“你那边开枪了？”  
“嗯。”RK900的语调居然诡异地上扬，枪声一时间改过楼下的电子噪音，又一时间被电子噪音淹没。那埋伏的19个枪手不约而同开始火拼，“为了保护在场其他市民的安全，大总统阁下应该不介意我做出一些措施。”他打开了自己的内置炮管。看着尖叫爆头冲下二楼的平民快走光了（他甚至还侧了侧身子帮一些电子嬉皮士挡了几颗流弹），瞄准走廊里的某个房间，榴弹炮准备，发射。  
巨大的噪音，高温，爆破。咒骂声和枪声。  
“你绝对在阴阳怪气。”  
盖文看着深紫色的天边，一个半街区外隐隐约约的爆炸声和点燃夜幕的金红焰火。在虚拟投影的玛丽莲梦露裙底绽放，像是一捧电子木棉花。


	5. 05.

盖文考上警官学院的时候，曾乐观想象过今后的生活。他会把家人都接出来，接出那个阴暗的街区，一年九个月上涨的水面会把第二阶楼梯淹没，没有五颜六色的霓虹灯和虚拟投影，只有暖黄的白炽灯和泛黑灯罩。小巷子里杀人犯扔凶器时砸破的一楼窗户一直破了两三年，黑漆漆的洞口里，还会伸出一个没牙老太太对行人笑。两年后老太太死了，租户换成了一对吸毒夫妇，他们的牙也早已烂光，猩红的牙床跟上一任老太太一样，他们把一楼窗户封了。在烦躁眩目的夜里钉死的窗户内层发出吼叫，像是地下核试验。而少年里德也会封锁三楼的百叶窗防止光源外泄。他会花上大部分晚上的时间学习功课，盖文成绩很好，这是他为数不多的优点，因为他必须如此。  
他会做一个受人尊敬的警官，警员也可以，他会靠自己的能力成为警探——Detective里德，这称呼真不错。里德警探每周领到合理的薪资，他会买一辆飞车，把父母安置在高地区，老夫妇会养一只生物猫、一条生物狗，而不是那些抢占人类生存资源的电子宠物。难得放晴的周末，他会请一天假和父母猫狗一起在中央公园散步遛弯，讨论昨晚的飞行棒球赛，就和正常生活的其他人一样。  
在毕业晚会结束后的五天后，盖文•里德坚信自己的未来正在向着计划方向疾驰。他野心勃勃，他顷刻要摆脱垃圾的臭味和粘稠凝固成实体的黑暗，成为警探、组长乃至局长至政府官员。直到总署的人找到他：  
“你很优秀，大总统阁下相信你能胜任这份工作。”  
……

而在工作的十几个年头里，他的前辈、后辈和同级同事接二连三死于背叛、清洗和各式暴力冲突。盖文能四肢健全活到现在，除去红弦帮还算安分之外，也和他从不做什么不必要的事有关系。现在他收到了小迈耶斯——红弦目前的二把手的通讯：“G，去那家夜店看看，它是皮特森的地盘，那崽种到底在搞什么鬼？”  
“你开车。”盖文命令小迈耶斯派来的那个机器人。他遵从了。然后把卢修斯招呼进车后座，“啊？啊？不去找陶德了吗？“上车！”盖文把独眼男人推进车里，混乱中把那小罐釱液塞到了他背后的背包中。  
盖文关上车门，“事情办完早点撤退。”他通过联络装置对RK900说。  
“我努力避免遭遇。”机械警回，他在通道里的声音还是平静没有背景音。盖文不太清楚他们那边的情况，但远处爆破伴随着枪声和尖叫的杂音隔着街区也能听到一些。RK900扫描了周围的环境，人员已经差不多疏散走了，还有一些磕嗨了的对混乱一无所觉，例如那个还在舞池打碟的DJ。RK900直接放弃了救这些毒虫的指令，他抬手，手枪子弹崩掉了大厅的主灯。黑暗笼罩，子弹射出带来的花火和灼热的弹道雨幕一般交互斑驳，短暂一刹间照亮视野，又切断。走廊地板和墙壁的交界处微弱闪烁着酒红色的暧昧灯光，照明度极低。RK900因为夜视能力而行动自如，他在交火中分辨出了同样不受黑暗视野限制的一些个体——机器人，RK900打开了手臂搭载的机枪，既然如此……

盖文到地方的时候，闲人差不多走光了，警察还没来。他们从后备箱取了枪，然后靠近。夜店里已经没有枪声，甚至没有活人的说话声。机器人开路，他甚至贴心地开了头灯做照明：从眼睛里射出强光线，真棒。  
“你还在那里？”盖文打量着漆黑一片的舞池。  
“嗯。我连接了台爱尔兰人的机器人。这会给一些线索。”  
“快点。”  
他们上楼了。先查看夜店管理人员的工作室，主管——皮特森，正瘫着四肢、歪着头，坐在老板椅上。“我发现了一些东西。里德警探，你的那些釱液样本在哪？”“我们这儿一个二五仔的包里，怎么？”盖文绕到皮特森正面，男人面目上仰，额头有一个圆圆的黑洞，暗红色血流划破他的面颊。“你杀了这里的主管？”“我不记得，别人干的吧。你还有别的釱液吗？”  
“没有，剩下的都处理了。你他妈在期待些什么？”盖文把皮特森暴睁的眼盖上，替他合了眼睑。扭过头对卢修斯说：“死了。”  
“也就是只有你身边的那个人有样本？”  
“怎么？”  
“那我们不得不遭遇了，你们在主管的房间，对吗？”RK900把手枪上膛，咔哒一声，金属碰撞的声音在漆黑走廊异常清脆。他不慌不忙走过去，抬脚绕过地上机械残骸或人类遗体，“我来了。”  
“见鬼，你知道射杀友军会让你勒令停机的吧？”  
“我不杀你。”  
小迈耶斯的机器人抬起头，他站在门后面，侧对着它。发光的两只眼睛像是激光灯塔旋转向上照——盖文被闪得后退了一步。“有人靠ji”他还没说完这句话，身边的门就被猛地砸开，子弹混合着碎裂的木屑，直接打穿了他颈部的数据管道。在开火的短暂高亮中，盖文清楚观察到突袭者的面目：该死的、惹人厌的、让他恨不得踩烂的RK900的脸。他拔枪向他射击，耗了老大门子劲儿才把企图打爆他头的愿望压下来改为朝胸腹开枪，尽管他知道自己手中的手枪子弹口径甚至不足以冲破RK900的合金外壳。卢修斯的第一反应居然是抱头防御——这个烂仔。枪焰带来的白昼瞬息结束，在进入黑暗的一刹机械警冲到了卢修斯面前，把他持枪的手折断，在男人高声痛吼之前一拳打晕了他。RK900直起身，看了看门边那个已经切断躯体控制线路的机器人，机器人的眼睛还亮着。他没有回头，反手对盖文开了一枪。  
“绕过了神经、骨头和血管。你不会失血过多死的。”RK900在联络通道里说。  
盖文没空骂人，他痛得握不稳枪，趴跪在地上哀嚎。  
RK900收枪，慢步走到门边，摁开灯。灯光是冷蓝色的，和夜店整体风格不符合，功率很足。光线将主管室照得清清楚楚：一具尸体，两个活人，一台坏机器，一台好机器。  
“没想到这时候还能见着人。”RK900说，真正意义上的说，而非联络通道的通讯。他毫无波澜的声音回荡在房间，歪着头看在地上的盖文，他低下身，手掐住盖文的脖子。慢慢地、慢慢地站直，把人提起来。  
“你肯定有什么情报可以告诉我。”


	6. 06.

“他在看。”RK900在联络通道说。“我知道你，警署有你的备案。”他又张嘴，刻意用充满压迫力的语气。这和平时最多算是有点阴阳怪气的平板语调截然不同，“今天凌晨才放出来，哈？”  
他给了盖文的脸一拳，在他自由落体到一半的时候又攥住他。  
盖文被枪击的小腿耷拉着，拖在地上，血浸润本来就因雨季而湿透的牛仔裤，混合成淡锈色的液体在地板上形成划痕。RK900贴近他的脸，像是亲密的情人，盖文注意到机械警不呼吸，也没有体温，那双水银般的燃烧的眼在冷蓝灯光下泛着湖色。“谁在看？”盖文用口型说。“那个机器人的主人。他连上了它的视器。”他在联络通道里回应。接着开口说：  
“来瞧瞧今晚你有没有那个运气活着被铐进警局。”又是一拳，这次是腹部。  
“不得不说你比昨天那个机器人的手法来说差得远了——”盖文被推在办公桌上，脸摩擦桌面，还锲而不舍模糊不清地嘴臭，“菜鸡。”  
RK900抓着他的头发把他的脸朝皮特森的尸体上摁。  
“你来找他的，对吗？”  
盖文的鼻尖对着尸体冰冷的脸颊，死人粘稠暗红的血液滴在上面，他看着皮特森被血浸湿的睫毛，眼睛对着他亲手合上的眼皮：“不，我不认识他。”  
“安德鲁•皮特森！”RK900扒下盖文裤子上的皮带，折起来鞭笞他的背脊，“你杀了他吗！还是你知道凶手？！”  
……

警笛声在楼下响起，大都会警署赶到了。“看来我还是能活着被铐进去。”盖文讥笑说，他昨天脸上留的旧伤崩了，牙龈被打出血，笑的时候齿缝间猩红，看上去有点惨烈。“这就是你的本事？”  
RK900看了看窗外的警灯红蓝光，没有出声。他在联络通道里说：“你就非要找死？”  
盖文继续挑衅：“你是两年前工地搬砖机器人改的吗？怎么什么都不会？别审人了，出门左转五百米就是钢铁回收厂，找个炉子自己跳进去吧。”  
“严格上讲，我是还在研发中的原型机，和搬砖机器人没半点联系。”RK900闭眼，他额角总是蓝色亮着的呼吸灯短暂黄了一两秒。片刻，机械警打开警部通讯频道：“总署执法，封锁现场，任何人员不得进入建筑。全体警员待命。”  
“所以你想继续？”  
RK900转过身，俯视着盖文，说。  
盖文•卡特岔着腿坐在地上，背脊倚墙。他耷拉着头，鲜红血液从嘴角呈半凝状态拉扯着滴落。他的T恤衫因为鞭笞而破破烂烂，露出淤紫的皮肤，渗血。他的牛仔裤被羞辱性质地剥下，小腿毛绒绒的腿毛被汗水和血水沾湿互相贴着。剥裤子的时候，已经和衣料粘合了的枪伤伤口又一次受损，它的创面扩大到了一定程度，并且持续失血。盖文双腿大开，出于礼貌，RK900给他留了一条内裤，现在这条灰白平角内裤上泛着可疑的黄色——在之前的审讯中，他被硬生生打到了尿失禁。  
“行，那就继续。”审讯机器人低下身说，“希望你能撑住。”联络通道传来这样的声音。“既然你不满意外部的打击，那肯定不介意我从内部入手。”冷蓝色的房间里回荡这样的宣告。  
盖文牙齿发颤，他看着RK900把自己内裤扒下来，疯了一样挣扎，而机械警混乱中抓住了他的小腿，使劲摁上了他的伤口“啊啊啊啊啊啊……”在痛苦的惨叫中，RK900把他推搡上墙，解下裤链，拿出自己甚至完全没有任何勃起的人工鸡巴。他把盖文软趴趴的还沾着尿的鸟往上拨，露出因为疼痛而紧缩的屁眼。  
没有丝毫扩张，那根未充血的机械屌就直接往盖文的屁股里捅——机械组件不需要充血，那么，那根看起来萎缩无害的机械阴茎无情撑裂了他的括约肌。血丝一点一点流下来。是啊，是啊，人类的柔软小鸡巴做不到，他们甚至还会担心自己的命根儿会被屁眼夹断。但机器人的组件是机械的，即使是未勃起的小屌，在那假惺惺的拟真皮肤层下（还精心做了皮肤的褶皱），也是冰冷坚硬的钢铁。  
RK900在出厂一个小时之后就关掉了自己的感官系统，之后便一直没有打开过。比如现在，他不会痛、也没有快感，他面无表情看着盖文因为他的侵犯痛得弓起身子，像是只肚子被踢了一脚的瘸腿野猫，因为晚上翻垃圾桶果腹而被抓起来毒打。他几乎要同情他了。——又有什么好同情的呢，他自找的。RK900输出指令，让生殖组件扩张，即“勃起”。  
盖文近乎绝望地感受着体内的冰冷组件在他肠道里面渐渐撑大，像是有人在他身体里放了一坨干海绵，不断地吸水，挤压，膨胀。眼眶里积蓄的泪水模糊了他的视野，冷蓝的灯光，因为水体折射而柔化，像是月色，温柔搂他在怀。而体内的机器海绵鸡巴还在膨胀，他怀疑自己会变成迸出锅的爆米花，烤出裂痕的香肠，他的腹腔炸开，内脏喷射到天花板上，涂抹在灯管的玻璃外壳，蓝光变成焦虑的红，血液又从天花板滴落在他炸得发泡的体腔里。很快他意识到自己的顾虑是多余的，因为RK900开始动了。  
男人说不出话，撑裂感带来的痛苦一时间被体内割锯一样的狂痛覆盖，盖文睁着眼睛，大张嘴，却无法吐出任何有意义的音节，只能从鼻咽处挤出一点“嗬”“嗬”的机器卡壳的声音，像是一只被掐住脖子的鸡。他哽咽都出不来，泪水和鼻涕糊得满脸都是。这时候RK900凑近他的耳朵，轻轻说：“现在感觉怎么样？”  
机械鸡巴重重往里一钉。  
像是操开了什么开关，盖文终于大声惨叫了起来，他的四肢抽搐，随着RK900抽插的规律而引发痉挛。“我……啊啊啊啊操、你……”他神志不清咒骂着。“抱歉，是我操你。”  
RK900在系统里计算重建了盖文的身体结构，并精确框出了前列腺带。他每一次操干都冲着那一块地方而去，他分析生殖组件的返流数据，各个部位受到的摩擦力有不同程度改变，如果他开启感官的话，可以明显发现肛门的收缩力约等于没有，而肠道的挤压异常热情。他甚至发现盖文被操硬了。他屁眼里的血沾满了正在侵犯他的合金大屌，凝结的血块在鸡巴干进去的时候脱落在外。盖文骂了一会儿没气了，只有呜呜哭着。他的表情看上去是真的痛苦，但真的有爽到。啊，啊，为什么这样都可以硬？RK900不由得暗中好奇，还是按照程序询问：“只要你说出我想要的。你可以一直舒服，还可以更爽。”他的手摸向盖文已经半勃起的阴茎，手指点了一下龟头。  
与下身大开大合的动作不同，机械警此时的声音轻柔得像个机器保姆，他说最后一个单词的时候尾音上翘，明晃晃的引诱，现在又可以去做机器妓了。程序如此，当然。  
盖文昂了昂头，示意他过来。  
“告诉我……”RK900如愿贴近他的脸，盖文深重呼吸的气流纠缠在两人的面目之间，而机器人不呼吸。人类微笑，露出沾血的白牙，“呸”往他的脸上啐了口唾沫。  
老天爷，我他妈从第一章就想这么做了。盖文似梦非梦中想。  
RK900垂下眼，“我理解了，你看来不喜欢这种方式。”  
他暴起，一只手掐着他的脖子，另一只手握拳，埋在盖文屁股里的鸡巴没有拔出来反而操得更深。他抓着盖文，擦着墙推挤，一记重拳打向人类脆弱的腹部。如果RK900是人类的话，这个力道足以让他插进盖文肚子里的阴茎也痛软，但他不是，他感觉不到痛，于是唯一受到处罚的是盖文——双层的，他感觉拳击要把他肚子上的肉揍扁，而肠道似乎也要被撑破。腹部的皮肤留下了明显淤青。RK900抬手：“告。”一拳，“诉。”一拳，“我。”一拳，他挥拳的力度很大，几乎推着盖文后退，贴着墙的皮肤被蹭得生疼，然而在腹部的损伤面前，这些疼痛显得不疼不痒，他的意识开始模糊；“谁”，一拳，“杀”，一拳，“了”，一拳，“他！”——  
精液喷上了盖文布满瘀痕的小腹，还有一些溅在RK900握成拳的手上。机械警短暂卡机了零点几秒，他有些呆了，甚至忘了检查受审者的身体情况。  
“操，”机器人头一次情不自禁说出脏话，“这也能射？”他抬头，“盖文警探，你还在吗？”他在联络通道里试图呼唤对方。盖文张了张嘴，RK900凑近。  
过于近了，甚至脸摩擦着脸，看上去温情脉脉。盖文：“y…yen……”  
他没说完就失去了意识。

“永远忠诚。”RK900在联络通路回应。张嘴却说：“真是个婊子……”

他把生殖组件抽回来，用盖文上衣口袋里那块手帕擦干净上面的血和分泌液，随手丢弃。握着盖文脖子的手松开，男人像是崩塌的沙一样倒地。  
他失去知觉和反抗能力，RK900收拾好自己后抬脚，现在，他甚至可以一脚碾碎他的脖子，就像踩死一只虫子一样。他歪了歪头，收回脚。转身走向那个报废机器人。  
“我知道你在看。无论你是谁。”机械警直视这个机器人燃烧的眼睛。  
“我不把这两个杀了的唯一原因，只是想让你知道，总署目前还没有对付你的计划。”RK900微笑，“至于拆解非法机器人的活儿，好好干。”  
他拆下机器人的视器，碾碎。金属残渣从指缝落下，触地无声。


	7. 07

盖文•里德是独子，因为家里最多只能养得活一个小孩。在小时候，他们的生活还过得去，父亲是工人，母亲在家抚养他。911事件过后，一个男人竞选上了总统，大街小巷的屏幕播着他的演讲，他说要用信息保证安全，程序化是国家未来的出路，工业和科技带来文明。在这之后的二十几年里，他修改了宪法，总统的任期再无限制。  
模控生命和总署合作，低价倾销大量机器人入境，然后被总署安排以“作业工具”的分类批量进入车间、制造厂、乃至街头。一开始机器人取代了危险的工作，消防员，核电站工人；后来什么都干。里德的父亲是失业潮的第一批，无力支付主城区的生活费用，他卖掉了房子搬到下城区。在那里，既有和他们一样失业破产的工厂零件，也有本来就烂在泥里的垃圾。  
人一直比机器坏。这是里德在下城区得到的结论，不仅在下城区；下岗职员集体在总统府门前抗议，特警用防爆盾和燃烧弹回敬，几个月后这项工作由机械警的无差别扫射代替。地砖上的血用高压水枪冲洗干净后，大都会又能迎接崭新的黎明，高扬的旗帜在暴雨中拉扯——大总统不倒！  
机器人真让人羡慕啊，他们不会痛，不会因为生存忧虑，没有亲人朋友没有爱恨从不会在涨潮的夜里辗转反侧期待天亮新的一天会好点而等来的只有更糟更糟更糟更糟更糟的无止境下滑的深渊。他们是如此的完美和程式化以至于让人厌恶，因为人类是垃圾，他们是好商品。盖文在厌弃其他人的同时也会像他鄙视的垃圾们一样一脚踹倒街上的扫地机器人，这会给他带来难得的一点心理安慰，他想起弱者挥刀向更弱者的论调，又安慰自己人本来就坏过机器，他不过也是坏人中的一个。妈妈说：“你不要跟那些人学，不要跟他们混在一起。我们可以穷，但不可以坏。”雨幕冲刷下的洪流驶向低处，无论一滴水的来源是浩瀚的海、奔腾的河、宁静的湖还是广阔无垠的大气，到最后落入人间触地碾碎驶向低处，顺着肮脏的积水洪流等着被漩涡吞噬，水流由霓虹灯或是化学污染或是粉尘染成粉色红色黄色紫色绿色蓝色刺目又鲜艳的颜色，流到尽头的漩涡，那些艳丽多姿的颜色旋转、旋转、旋转，最后成为恶心的灰，渗入漩涡的眼，一直到最深暗的地下。他能记得为数不多的晴天，妈妈牵着他在公园里闲逛，他们兜里的钱只够买一个冰淇淋或者一次公交费用。妈妈给他买了冰淇淋，所以他们步行一个小时回家。但他始终将那天的情形记在脑海，路过一个广场时，树叶在风中暴雨一般坠落，鸽子们也像是从地面往天上铺开的雨幕，冲破树叶往天空盘旋，它们的翎羽闪闪发光，如同燃烧的金。盖文长久注视这种富有冲击性的景象，停顿了片刻。几天后妈妈问他以后的打算，他告诉她要考去警校碰碰运气。

盖文睁开眼。  
窗外的鸽群起飞，酒红色夕阳在他们的羽翼上烧起来。难得的没有下雨的日子。查看四周，半开的百叶窗，涂成奶白色的房间，折起来的塑料拉帘，还有隔着一个拉帘的收拾好的白床。他在医院。盖文往床头看去，果然有挂起来的病历本和按铃。  
他按了按铃，护士进来，帮他换了药。“我有点饿，帮忙带点吃的可以吗？”盖文请求。“我可以通知你的亲属，有联系方式吗？”  
“谁给我安排的住院？”  
“是位匿名人士，已经帮你把费用都付清了，包括护工的费用。”  
“那叫护工给我带饭。”  
“明早才能为你安排好护工。”  
盖文骂了一声，留了小迈耶斯的电话号码。他不期望那个小混蛋百忙之中能抽出空来给他带晚饭，只是让他知道自己还活着就行了。他在护士走后用终端请了一家餐馆外送，然后翻看起自己的病历来，左小腿贯穿伤，广泛内脏损伤，还有肛裂，盖文想起来了，人生污点肛裂！他怒气冲冲打开联络通道：“你他妈还真下手啊。”  
话音刚落RK900就回应：“你自己要求的。”  
“我没要求你搞我！傻逼铁坨脑袋！”  
“我又没想操你。”非常无辜。  
“你的意思是怪老子找操咯？”盖文说完才发现不对，“呸，我没想找——”  
“我支付了最有效的治疗方案，你三天之内就可以活蹦乱跳。现在说别的，”RK900打断了他的扯皮，“爱尔兰人的釱液和通用釱液成分不同，我那天做了当场检验，只能检测到样本不符合规格。所以取样送去总署做检查了。”  
“总署那边怎么说？”  
“还在化验，现在没有出结果。也许现在的当务之急应该是查清楚这批釱液的来源，而不是清除黑帮。”  
“动动你灌满了蓝水的脑子，总署和黑帮有交易不是一天两天的了，他们叫你清理，没叫你瞎几把乱杀。”  
“我的行为都是有必要的。包括击杀一些嫌疑犯。”RK900坚持。  
“随便你，反正我的任务只是提供便利和情报。你自己报废跟我没半毛钱关系。”  
“既然如此，我需要爱尔兰人的情报。”  
“怎么？你做的‘调查’不够吗？”  
“我追踪到的最后一个地址被他们弃用了，他们好像换了新据点。”  
盖文给了他一条地址。“低调点。”  
“嗯，我在路上了。”  
“好了现在回到到底是你故意搞我还是我找操这个问题上了。”  
“很明显是你找操。”RK900秒答。  
“放屁！”  
“我们可以当面解决这件事。”  
“如果我在现实里看见你这张屌脸我会一脚踩烂。”盖文哼哼。RK900不置可否：“那就明天早上吧。挂了。为了更有序的未来。”  
“为了更有序的未来。”

麻药的效果好像过了，盖文觉得小腿和屁股痛得翻不了身。按铃让护士给自己补一针镇痛剂，白衣天使看了看仪器上的数据说血药浓度不行不让打。外送到了，他把中餐放在床头柜不想吃，热腾腾的饭菜渐渐冷掉。他开电视：耶利哥的负责人马库斯•曼菲尔德正在与总署议会进行第一百五十九次谈判，主持人解释双方就放射性武器的保管方法充分地交换了意见，人类市民和合法机器人之间的和平是不可侵犯的，是持续发展的，无论是总署还是耶利哥对此都表示高度同意……门打开了，是小迈耶斯。  
“哟，G，很高兴听到你还活着。”  
“我命硬着呢。”


	8. 08.

红弦在某一个时期曾经被总署出面“敲打”过——他们的行动使用了盖文•里德提供的情报和策应，在那时，他已经是核心成员了。在大都会警局和车城警局联合行动小组组长汉克•安德森的带领下，他们真正的老大老迈耶斯锒铛入狱。但一切并没有实质性的改变。他们每周两次派人去监狱给他送威士忌和红酒、送最新的期刊、送最合老家伙心意的厨子给他烹饪佳肴，狱警是他们认识的人，背着电击棍的哈巴狗还会给老东西招妓“来找点乐子”。  
唯一让老迈耶斯不大摇大摆走出重犯监狱的就是黑帮地界和总署的微妙平衡。他把权力移交给了独子，小迈耶斯。这个豺狼的后代现在和盖文说着话：“昨天真的很惊险，我到的时候，房间里的人都死了，我没找到你。”  
“卢修斯也死了？”  
“他死在俱乐部门口，你没看见那副蠢样，被射得像个漏水塑料袋！杀他的和昨天的应该不是一个人。”  
盖文点点头，“昨天那个是总署的傻逼机器狗。”  
“干他妈的总署，我以为之前还有过协议——不过，G，你确定只有一个？”  
“就一个。”盖文说，“应该不是冲我们来。他的目标——你看到二楼的派对现场了吗？对青少年来说还是有点刺激，你还是别看了吧。”  
“我成年了。”小迈耶斯神情古怪，“耶利哥和爱尔兰人……我不知道谁放进来的。皮特森一定有问题。”  
“对，对，弱智儿都知道他有问题。”盖文打了个哈欠，看向床头柜的中餐外送，“我饿了，你帮我把这个热一下，微波炉在护士站那儿。”  
“我凭什么要给你热饭，我是来找你谈正事的。”  
盖文翻白眼，支起身来按护士铃。“那你要干嘛？你要自己去地狱和皮特森对峙？”  
“别这样！”小迈耶斯摊手，“你知道皮特森的地址，不是吗？”  
“我今天才刚刚住院，拜托！”  
“我问了医生的，他说你后天就能出院。”  
真好，RK900还说三天，呸。  
“我爸说我可以相信你，”他又说，“他说你撬情报的能力独一无二，对红弦也忠心耿耿。说我有什么不会的可以问你。”  
“所以？你付我工资吗？”  
“我可以付。”  
“免了。”护士敲门进来，盖文说了自己的要求，把外送递给她，“我会帮你‘撬出’皮特森的问题的。只是看在老东西的份上。”

凌晨五点十五分。  
在问出所有想要的东西后，900去水槽冲干净自己手上的血。他需要换个外套，即使是黑色的布料，沾上血液、尿液、唾液、泪液和少量粪便后也不宜穿出门。他透过废弃厂房的旧黄玻璃窗看向天色，没有下雨，今天会是晴天。  
他把外套脱下来扔地上。在落地的一瞬间便被血与雨水混合液浸湿。一共提了四个人来审问，还有一个活着。RK900收拾好自己的武器，他穿着一件白色的衬衫，没有打领带，纽扣扣到最顶处，洁净整齐。对比之下，还活着的一个爱尔兰人像是从煤灰里掏出来的一坨沾血屠宰肉。  
“结束了。”机械警说。  
“我知道的全都告诉你了！”中年男人的嗓子好像破了，他尖号，被打断的手脚扭动着在地上爬行，“你还想要情报吗？！把我送回去我今后一定全部……”  
“抱歉，我更需要你保持安静。”RK900枪决了男人。他把准备好的两桶汽油浇在四具尸体上，点燃。离开。  
在车上的时候他做了短暂的分析：在釱液化验得出结果之前，他难以做出更多的有效行动。于是把飞车的目的地设置成了医院。

临睡前护士又给他补了一针，说是纳米医生机器人，能让他三天内活蹦乱跳的生命之光。尽管知道所谓的纳米医生不过是微小的编程机器球，一提到机器人盖文还是想起了RK900不近人情的屌脸和一天前打在他肚子上的正义铁拳（物理）。他在半夜的时候因为屁眼痒而醒了一次，在确定是因为治疗效果而不是因为自己发骚想被干（为什么半梦半醒间会有这样的想法）后，又沉沉睡了过去。  
护士说早上还要再打一针，所以当他迷迷糊糊意识到手臂被人提起来后，也没有要醒的意愿。  
今天的护士手艺比昨天的好，一针下去都没感觉，值得赞扬。盖文扯过自己的手臂想要翻身睡觉——谢天谢地他的屁股已经不痛了，看来半夜没白痒。这时候一个声音让他冰水淋头：  
“下次有人想往你身体里注射药剂的时候，保持警惕。”  
我。操。  
盖文瞬间失去睡意，他僵在半空原本打算缩回被窝里的手缓缓向天花板比了一个中指：“废铁罐头我操死你你是怎么来的。”  
“走进来的。”RK900听起来轻松写意。  
病号一个鲤鱼打挺坐直，看向床边的机械警——现在是机械护工了，又瞬间拧过头，一脸眼睛被辣到的表情。这怪不了他，RK900的装束充满了违和：他穿着和护士服装样式差不多的护工制服，戴着口罩。纯白色的衣物上摆和下摆都很长，如果换做任何一个人来穿，看上去都像是裙子。  
RK900把口罩摘下来，他身形高大强壮，肌肉模块把衣物撑得鼓鼓的。他庄严肃穆的表情让他这有一丝可笑的白色护工服看起来像是神职人员制服。“我和你原本的护工机器人达成了协议，今天我替他工作。”  
“见鬼，有这权限决定吗？”  
“他是耶利哥注册下的合法机器人。”  
“操他妈的自由安卓。”盖文骂骂咧咧喝了口咖啡，温热的，被贴心至极地放在床头柜——RK900顺道带上来的，还有早餐，也是热的。  
“你不工作吗？”盖文问。  
“我要做的都做完了。”RK900说，“在你睡一天一夜大觉的时候。”后半截他的声音带了点熟悉的讥讽。好，盖文认识的阴阳怪气900又回来了。“见鬼，你都不休息……哦。”盖文及时住嘴，但这并不能改变900又开始阴阳怪气的即成事实：“里德警探，您是真的认为机器人需要休息吗？”  
“我依稀记得几年前机器人要求八小时标准劳动时间。”盖文叹气。  
“那是他们不想工作。”RK900听上去就像是一个大喊我和那些婊子不一样的女高中生，“只要我愿意，我可以一直运转下去。”  
“哦，我承认你是永动机。帮我把饭端一下，我不想动了。”  
“这就是我和你的不同。”RK900说，却把餐盘端过去，像是一个真正的护工一样。  
“我知道你就是想批评我懒，好吧，”盖文从机械警手上叼走一块面包，含含糊糊边嚼边说，“我不否认。那你过来干什么？欣赏我被你揍进医院病床的英姿？”  
RK900顿了顿：“你好像忘记了我们昨天的讨论结果，关于是否是你明显找操的事情”“你他妈才找操！”RK900无视了他，“我说过早上——也就是现在，当面解决，你还记得吗？”  
“你说的解决别是再揍我一顿。”盖文畏惧地喝了一口咖啡。  
“相反，我认为有必要赔偿你的损失。”  
盖文起了兴趣：“给钱？还是让我使唤？还是向总署打报告把你回收了？”  
“任何我个人能做到的。”RK900表情不变。  
“好啊，”盖文坏笑，“过来吸老子屌。”  
“可以。”  
“啊？”


	9. 09

直到RK900真的俯下身把自己裤裆里的东西掏出来，盖文还沉浸在“卧槽他居然同意了他不是机器条子吗”的震惊中。下身的触感把他拉回来，他看见RK900低着头捧住他软趴趴的兄弟，似乎心有控诉：  
“我看你也不是很需要相关服务。”  
盖文的震惊烟消云散，他粗着嗓子说：“你管我需不需要，”他挺了挺胯，把阴茎往RK900的脸上撞，“给我含住。”

机械警的脸表面温度冰冷而带着人造皮肤的柔软。龟头在他的右脸颊留下水痕，这让盖文可耻地兴奋勃起，顶在他的颧骨处形成小窝陷。RK900垂下睫毛瞟了一眼他的阴茎，盖文发誓这家伙一定在腹诽他，见鬼，他更硬了。他会怎么骂他？是一如既往地阴阳怪气冷嘲热讽？还是像之前那样明明白白充斥着恶意侮辱他“婊子”……那冷着脸仿佛下一秒要把盖文的命根一拳打飞在外太空的机器人张开嘴，却乖乖伸出猩红的舌尖，贴在他的马眼上。“嘶……”盖文倒抽一口冷气，差点把吊着的伤腿抖下来。往身下看，RK900已经掀开了他的被子，跪在床边，整个上身匍匐在他的腰际，头低着，他可以看见机械警总是被高立领完全遮盖的脖子随着动作露出来一点，那是RK900头往最下处伸，修剪整齐的短发下若隐若现一小截苍白的后颈。RK900的嘴深深埋在胯部，双手揉弄着盖文的睾丸，一点一点把他硬得发疼的鸡巴吞下去。  
操……他真会吸……  
盖文用力咬住嘴唇防止他忍不住爽得嗷嗷叫起来，这样铁定会引起护士注意的。见鬼，机器人的嘴巴为什么要做得这么热，机器人的喉咙为什么要做得这么紧。废物罐头应该被打包送去机器妓院，他可以把所有男人的存货全部靠那张嘴吸光只等着排队收钱。那条灼热的舌头居然震动起来，盖文呻吟一声，瘫在病床上，他的脚趾有些抽搐，谁他妈也想不到这么个冷酷的铁壳子这么会取悦鸡巴，他甚至还有脸骂盖文“婊子”，他自己就是个婊子！盖文发狠似的把自己的阴茎往RK900的喉管抽插，机器人没有咽反射，那高韧性人造材料紧紧贴附他的柱身的每一条筋络每一寸血管，随着舌头舔舐的频率一收一缩，一收一缩比飞机杯还飞机杯。盖文真想打开RK900那张即使口腔被他的阴茎塞满还面无表情的脸，最好从那总是充斥着冷漠和讥讽的眼眶处掰开，拆掉他的机器零件，看看那多汁的吸着他阴茎的到底是什么破烂塑料硅胶，把他的钢铁合金的骨卸下来，看他是否有肉，是否有血。  
盖文用力往上顶着胯，他想射在RK900的喉管里，察觉到病人的企图后，护工迅速采取了行动——他用以取悦盖文囊袋的双手直接把他的髋骨按下来，微微昂起头，让盖文的阴茎从喉管最深处滑出，只用口腔把龟头裹住。  
他开始舔……操了耶稣基督的电动舌头，这他妈是作弊！盖文大腿内侧的皮肉不断痉挛，他颤动着嘴唇，在唇舌的压迫之间哆哆嗦嗦射出来。这样还不够，RK900张着嘴，把人类喷射出来的所有体液接在口腔里，他的舌尖还在马眼处画圈儿，当盖文射完之后，又用那两片冷酷刚硬的唇凑近嘬他萎缩阴茎的龟头，把他尿道里还残余的精液都抽吸出来。确认没有任何没处理好的精斑后，RK900宽容大量地放开了盖文的阴茎，他那依旧苍白柔软没有丝毫刚给人口了一管迹象的嘴巴紧闭——腮帮子有点鼓，沉默地帮盖文穿好裤子，盖上被，直起身站立。

外面天亮了，晨曦从百叶窗的缝隙扑进房间。墙壁和RK900被辉映成一行奶黄、一行淡紫、一行奶黄、一行淡紫……盖文感觉自己的脑子也随着那一管精液被射出去了，他迷迷瞪瞪歪着头，看RK900脱衣服。他的动作标准而轻盈，清晨柔光让他发尾和指尖的视像有些模糊，盖文看着他像是看刚起床的时候某种“同伴”穿衣服打算开始新的一天而，其实护士服很适合……“你在干什么？”盖文问。操，他果然把脑子射出去了。  
RK900包着嘴不回答，自顾自把整个纯白外套敞开，他里面还穿了件白衬衫——不是制式的，是机械警自己的衣物，然后从胸口的口袋里拈出一个……证物袋？  
“见鬼，你是认真的吗，证物袋？！”盖文不可置信。他眼睁睁看着RK900把袋子抖开，然后袋口对准下巴，“不然呢，我的用途可没有吃体液这一项。”甚至机械警还抽空回答了一句，这样说着，他的嘴唇闭闭合合，盖文可以清楚肆意在口腔里流淌的浊白精液，快要从嘴角溢出来了，RK900赶在这件事发生之前低头，张开嘴，把精液全部吐进证物袋。  
“你为什么不能像个正常人随便找张纸一呸然后扔进垃圾桶？”盖文挑刺。目不转睛盯着RK900伸在外面的舌头看：刚从自己阴茎里射出来的东西正顺着那条尤其适合服侍男人的电动舌头往下滴。盖文觉得自己可以又硬一次，铁皮罐头提供的补偿还有吗？“所以你想被护士发现盖文•卡特先生在肛裂住院的第一晚就饥渴难耐地一个人在病床上手淫？”RK900一点不带喘气地指出，他的舌头随着发声颤动（但很明显机器人不是靠舌头说话的，所以模控生命的设计师造舌头居心就不良，盖文坚信）。而可怜的肛裂病人看着这条动来动去的舌头意味不明呻吟了一声，也许是因为无法反驳，也许。  
“你有味觉吗？”盖文决定换个话题。  
RK900没有动，看上去也没有听到他刚才说的话。他注意到机器人的呼吸灯由蓝变黄，并且持续了一段时间。大概是舌尖的第三滴精液落进证物袋时，RK900回来了，因为他呸呸了两下把嘴巴里的液体全部清空。  
“你刚才卡机了？”  
“我在接受资料。”他把证物袋封好，收回口袋里（还是那个该死的胸袋，他为什么要把精液放那么近），“样本的检测出来了，异常物质是一种……病毒。”  
“你们机器人还会有实体的病毒吗？”  
“怎么不能有？”RK900反问，“你之前在问我什么。”  
“哦，你有没有味觉。”  
“机器人理论上有一切‘感官’。但我没有味觉，我关掉了它。”  
“也就是说，”盖文笑起来，那种爱好欺负老实同学的恶霸小孩的笑容，“哦，我刚才应该顺便尿在你嘴里的，反正你尝不出来。话说你这张小婊子嘴的容量还够吗？”  
“盖文•里德警探，”RK900愣了愣，“……你可真恶心。”  
盖文大笑起来。说真的，所有人都该看看冷酷无情的原型机现在的表情。看着RK900一反常态拧起的眉和皱着的脸，盖文觉得自己赚了。


	10. 10

10.  
“那种病毒……它的构造很巧妙，它有两种执行程序。一种对人的，一种对机器的。”  
“人机共患疾病？”盖文皱眉头，“这什么现代科技啊，碳基和硅基都能有共患病了？”  
“别忘了我刚才给你注射的是什么。”  
“纳米机器人。”  
“样本里的病毒也是纳米机器人的一种。”RK900说，“你的‘朋友’知道你在医院吗？”  
“实际上，昨天就有人来过了。”盖文瘫在床上看他。“在你发奋工作的时候。”  
见鬼，怎么就跟加班丈夫早上回家发现妻子摊牌有情夫了一样。  
“那你介意去楼下走走吗？”RK900拉开百叶窗，看了看，不远处是中央公园。他从柜子里找到了一根拐杖，“接下来的内容不适合在这里谈，而出门也对你的愈合也有好处。”机械警把自己的护工制服换掉，从推车下面翻出便服穿上，理平整，“我们走吧。”  
他把拐杖扔给盖文。  
“不，我的腿伤得很重，我要求轮椅。”  
“盖文•里德警探，请你客观看待你的伤势，它差不多都快好了。”  
“即使你脱了衣服，现在也是受雇佣的护工，请客观看待你的身份。”盖文笑嘻嘻盯着RK900说。  
机械警——机械护工直直看着盖文的脸，神情惊人地平静——同时也在盖文的预测范围之内，他赌赢了。“我承认。”他最后只低声说了这句话。  
然后出门去护士站申请轮椅了。  
盖文松了一口气，翻个身拍床狂笑。

有人把电台公放：现在是2038年8月17号早上八点整，今天大都会的总体天气为晴，东南地区有多云转阴。台风预计在一周后登陆我市，请各位市民提前做好防洪防汛准备……有人在树下练小提琴——有够难听的跟锯木头一样。一对老夫妇牵着狗从林荫大道慢步走过，他们的体型和盖文父母有点像，所以他看着愣了一下，注视着两人的背影直到消失在下一个转角。才收回目光。  
这时候RK900才开始推他的轮椅，盖文注意到当他的视线被老夫妇吸引后，身后的原型机就没有再推轮椅了——他们前行的方向和对方散步的方向相反。盖文抬起头看他。  
“刚才我们讲到病毒了。”RK900面无表情说。  
“你刚才停了一会儿。”盖文指出。  
“是的。我注意到你对那两位市民有非同寻常的注意力。”  
“不想知道为什么吗？”  
“我对你的私人生活没有兴趣。而且，”RK叹气，“你不用这么试探我。”  
“怎么？我的铁皮小公主被伤害到感情了？”盖文笑了笑，“再说现在可是你握着轮椅大权呢。”  
“不，你伤害不了我。但你这样非常影响效率。”  
“你要明白，铁皮人，有一件事蛋白质人会本能地做，那就是社交。我在想怎么和你相处，尤其是你他妈第一天揍了我第二天不仅揍了我还操了一顿的前提下。”

“你没必要和我社交。”RK900直视前方，把盖文推出林荫道，一片落叶掉下来，他及时在那枯叶降落在盖文头发上之前轻轻拂开，“至于之前的事，我很抱歉，但即使重新选择，我依然会这么做。因为这都是任务需要的牺牲。”  
RK900又接着说：“我被设计来是完成任务的，不是取悦人类的。社交不是程序的一环。在不影响任务的情况下，除非你背叛总署，我不会对你做任何的伤害性行为。无论你是否和我相处……愉快，都是如此。”

盖文安安静静听他讲完这么一大段话，脸上没有什么情绪。他的唇角天然有点翘，有的时候人们会搞不清楚他到底是在讥笑还是面无表情。“哦……我都快被感动了。现在很少见到这么遵守机器规则的机器人了，需要我为你鼓掌吗？”  
“继续讨论之前的话题就可以了。”RK900说。他们离开林地，来到广场，喷泉旁聚集了一大群鸽子，一个穿着工装裤的青少年男孩蹲着喂它们（该死的还嫌这些咕咕怪不够多吗，盖文抱怨）。随着RK900推行带着盖文路过鸽群边缘而刷刷起飞，羽毛像是落下的雪，这次RK900没法阻挡它们下坠的轨迹。在漫天泛金的上升的羽毛中盖文一连打了好几个喷嚏，挥舞手臂驱赶出一片能交谈的空间：“能找到病毒的来源吗？”  
“目前还没有完全解码。它的编码方式和模控生命的原本编码很相似，可以说是刻意模仿制式RA9框架协议的代码。或者说从模控生命的某些成员中流出……”  
“模控生命有接受调查吗？”  
“我不清楚，总署应该派了人。这方面的查探不在我的工作范围内。但如果查明了源头，我应该有权限了解详细信息。今天早上我去了一趟鹿港。”  
“哦对，爱尔兰人还有一整船的货。”  
“但我到的时候他们的货物都卸下来了。”  
“耶利哥谈崩了，他们短时间内不能接收这批釱。所以他们得换买家。”  
“也换了方式。”RK900说，他把盖文推到广场一角安置，然后走向冰淇淋摊——几分钟前才开门，他是第一个顾客。  
“草莓冰淇淋。”他选择了销售量最多也最受好评的口味。  
摊主的黑眼圈很浓重，有明显的睡眠不足迹象。在他为顾客准备食物的时候，RK900一直盯着他。“臭铁皮罐头……”递给机器人冰淇淋的时候，他嘟哝，因为手指的接触而缩了一下，因为RK900的皮肤真的铁一样冰。  
“谢谢。”机械护工像是没听到一样说。即使说着感谢的话，他的脸上也没有表现出礼貌或者被冒犯的迹象。他回到盖文身边，把冰淇淋给对方。  
“说真的，你觉得我会喜欢草莓冰淇淋？草莓？冰淇淋？”  
“你又没跟我说过你的口味。”  
“我看你他妈被你说的病毒感染得不清。”虽然这样说着，盖文还是接过食物吃起来，“太甜了。”  
RK900看了一会盖文冻得通红的舌头。突然说：  
“下次有人想给你食物的时候，保持警惕。”  
“啊？”  
“那个摊子的冰柜里有十千克红冰。”  
盖文扭头把嘴里的冰淇淋吐出来——“你他妈是故意的吗！”“不过不用担心，他昨天卖出的五百三十二份冰淇淋里都没有红冰成分，你的那份也没有。”  
“我相信他们没给你装社交模块了，这根本不好笑！”  
RK900的右嘴角向上扯了扯。盖文看到这一幕，更是气得翻白眼：“我想申请把你报废。”  
“你没有那个权限，警探。”RK900说，“这就是那批釱液的出路。卖给毒品贩子，制成红冰。”  
“你之前说病毒有对人的执行程序。”盖文提出。  
“是，但没有进行临床试验。我们尚不清楚它是否会在红冰的制造途中被分离，也不清楚它会对人体造成怎样的影响……”RK900的银灰色的眼睛直勾勾盯着那个冰淇淋摊，从后面进了一个人，原先的摊主离开了，“但很快就会发现……他要走了，我得跟上。”  
之前进行手部接触的时候，他植入了追踪器。  
“行，干活儿去吧小铁皮狗狗。等等，你走了谁推我回医院？”  
RK900从轮椅背后抽出一根铁棍儿，然后按了几下按钮变魔术似的调成根拐杖，拉过盖文的手，像是老父亲临终前递给子女传家宝一样珍重地说：“我相信你会自己克服困难的。”  
盖文用两根中指作回应。


	11. 11

11．

“你在这儿多久了？”  
“哦，算不上多久吧，我吃了饭来的，他们说护工把你带出去复健了，很快就会回来。”坐在盖文病床上的女人说，她看起来三十来岁，金发，不漂亮也不丑，脸上有几道浅而长的疤痕，“我现在知道你恢复得还不错。卢修斯死了，我来接他的活，小迈耶斯应该已经告诉你了吧？”  
“是吗……”盖文翻出自己终端查看了一下邮箱，确实有一封这样的电邮，他比对了小迈耶斯发来的照片，没错，“珍，是吗？”  
“没错，G，另外一个呢？”  
一般而言，一个据点常驻三人。  
“陶德？我不知道，他好久没出现了。打电话也没接。死肥佬。”盖文说着，把拐杖一扔，从另一边蹦上床，“现在从我的私人领地下去，你可以站着，你可以坐凳子上，你也可以趴窗台，总之不能呆在我床上。”  
“好，你目前是老大。”对方照做，抱臂倚在墙上继续，“陶德要是一直不出现，我们可得去找他的尸体了。”  
“他要是真死，现在估计早就烂得看不出来了。”盖文笑出声，“他跑路了吧，能抓就抓，不能抓就算了。你还得兼职一段儿司机，我可不做司机。”  
“哦，抓人啊，我最擅长了。”珍兴致勃勃，好像没有听到其他的话一样，“你知道我一开始是怎么进来的吗？我其实是收小迈耶斯钱进来杀人的。汉克•安德森，你听说过吗？”  
“我当然知道他，安德森警探，我还见过他，他用枪指着我说‘跪下，把手举起来放在我能看得见的地方’。”  
“哦，哦，所以老头子被抓的时候你也在。”珍顿时肃然起敬，盖文点点头。  
“那都是多少年前的事了，想不到你还挺资深。”她说。“我当时在做特警，也在现场，我听到老头子被他上铐子时说什么，你以为这就完了吗，我就算在里面，也一样可以杀你，我还会杀死你的妻子，杀死你的孩子，杀死你的父母朋友，当我把这些都做完后还会在里面开一瓶香槟庆祝。我记得很清楚，G，老头子还说了一遍你以为这就完了吗，这也就是我被雇佣来的原因，那个瘪三小迈耶斯付钱让我杀光安德森和他的家人，完成父亲的诺言，他是这样说的吧。”  
“等等，”盖文有点不明不白，“你不是在特警队吗？我以为你和他是同事。”  
“曾经是同事——曾经，也就是知道有这么个人，”珍似乎对盖文的打断不是很高兴，她太能说了，滔滔不绝喋喋不休，让人怀疑这么会侃大山的家伙是否真的是个收钱的杀手，“我曾经参过军，在战场呆了几年。书面记录上我杀过三十五个人，手榴弹，火箭炮，步枪狙击枪手枪军刀徒手都杀过。实际上的数字更多，所以你看，我非常擅长杀人。不过我对我的士兵身份很自豪，哦，至少在做特警的时候很自豪。我杀的都是敌人，他们都得死。”  
“真高兴你现在没在特警队，我怕你一照面就给我崩了，毕竟我可不那么光彩。”  
“哈哈哈，G，当然不会，你现在可是朋友，”珍笑起来，“我和你一样不光彩，不过那又有什么呢？他们在总统府抗议的时候我们被派去镇压，镇压暴乱吧好像是，队长说开火，我们就都开火了，都是平民，没有武器，我在那三天杀的人比在战场呆的几年杀的都多，你记得那天死了多少工人学生吗？”  
盖文喉咙发干：“我不记得了，也没人做过统计吧。”  
珍：“我也不记得了，我连我亲手杀了多少个都不知道。收拾尸体的都是机器人，文件也是机器人写，直接送到总署的。那几天我一直想吐，然后就想开了，哪儿有什么敌人不敌人的，只有压迫者和弱者，然后我辞职了。我辞职的时候安德森还在警局追案子，真不知道那种事发生过之后他为什么还愿意待在那里。”  
“你要明白，有些人工作不是为了完成工作，只是让自己忙起来而已。”盖文揣测。  
他其实知道汉克•安德森，在他还在警校的时候，一直憧憬这位安德森警探，他的破案思路很明确果断，有相当几例经典案被放在刑侦课当教材讲。但如之前所说，面对面第一次也是最后一次见，就是汉克给他戴上手铐踹进押送车的那次。  
“好吧，也许他就是那种人，不过跟我没什么关系。我有几个月没找工作，就在家里喝酒打游戏，很快就没钱了——我存款也不多。然后出去找事做，你懂的，我最擅长杀人，反正大都会总有四分之一的人想让另外四分之三的人死翘翘，我只是收钱帮他们达成愿望而已。这时候小迈耶斯就找到我了，他让我杀汉克•安德森和他的家人，这个我说过没？好像说过，啊啊啊……我想这不刚好吗，于是就接了，所以，”珍摊摊手，“我现在就在这儿了。”  
“等等，这好像已经有几年了吧。”  
“没错啊。”  
“所以你到底有没有干完活？”盖文实在想知道青年偶像是否还建在，就算对方曾经往他屁股上踹过一脚也是如此。  
“我没有！好吧！你满意了吗？！我没找到汉克•安德森！不过那根本不是我找人能力的问题，他们开窍了让安德森加入保护计划，我只打听得到总署派了一个机器人保护安德森的生命和信息安全，其他的都没查到。他的父母已经死了，儿子还没等得到我杀就自己被车撞死了——可怜的小朋友，他才六七岁，还好提前去了天国，最好别落在我手上，不然不会那么痛快。我倒是查到了他离婚的妻子，说真的她也应该加入保护计划的，但是她出国了，在维也纳，所以我从维也纳把她绑回来杀了。我把她的头寄到了车城E2区警局，左手寄到了车城F6警局，右手寄到了车城A1警局，奶子寄到了安德森原来的家，不过已经荒废很久了，他肯定早就到安全屋缩好了，哈！为了保险，我还往大都会寄了几份儿，心脏寄给了大都会警局总局，两条腿寄给了A5和C12。他们一定收到了，但没有媒体报道，一点风声都不漏。他们也没跟安德森联系。该死。如果他们告诉安德森有人把他妻子分尸，那我就能知道他住在哪了，然后摸过去把他杀掉……可惜没有人联系他，见鬼的保护计划，见鬼的保密协议。只有心里有鬼的人才会遵守总署的保密协议，你说是不是这个理儿？”  
“说实话，我刚才没听进去，你说得太多了，你不能对一个病人这么叭叭叭叭，因为他会想把你扔出去摔烂。”盖文揉着太阳穴，他还记得入职那天签的三份一百五十二页保密协议，几乎都能背下来，“所以你还没找到汉克•安德森，真的？你这也叫擅长找人？”  
“嘿！你有本事你找一个试试？！”  
“我又没接活儿。”盖文露出一个讥讽的笑，“菜东西。”  
“你等着，我会把陶德找出来打你的脸，无论是死的还是活的。”  
“在此之前你就乖乖做货车司机吧，你老大我下午就出院去做真正有意义的工作了，”盖文踢了一脚被子，“还有别的吗？没有就滚。”  
“哦，安娜让我带个话，她找到了前几天那个机械警的讯号，但是跟丢了，她问你有没有额外的信息，比如看到他序列号，身体特征什么的？”  
安娜是他们雇佣的骇客，他们的主要经济来源就是拆解非法机器人和义体改造手术，有的时候你会需要一点黑客技巧才能拆掉某些特别顽固的小机器人。  
“等等，机械警？”  
“就是之前把你操了的那个！”  
“操，我当然知道是那个废物铁皮狗！你他妈没有一点人文关怀吗！我屁股还在痛啊？！”  
“你就说有没有吧！”  
“没有！”  
“好吧，我猜安娜她看录像也能看出点什么来的。”  
“你们还录像了？”盖文捂住脸呻吟。  
“小迈耶斯还就地撸了一管，安娜把这个也录下来了。”  
“答应我，”盖文说，“不要把录像放到网上好吗？帮我劝一声安娜。”  
“我不知道……”珍也有些犹豫，很快继续恢复了她“没什么大不了的反正跟我又有什么关系呢”的朴实兵蛋子脸，“至少她会给你打马赛克，这点我会保证。”  
盖文又呻吟了一声。


	12. 12

12．  
吃过午饭，盖文•里德——盖文•卡特决定出院。他没有什么东西好收拾，扔掉了被送进医院时穿的衣物（上面沾了血和精液已经结块了），穿着病号服去楼下商店买了新便服换上，再上楼办出院手续。  
他没有先去安德鲁•皮特森的家，而是绕路去了三个街区外的K4Y酒吧，他的情报来源之一。显然这个吧还没有开业，盖文把那个写着“close”的牌子掀掉，轻车熟路推开门，“好久不见，G，你还活着啊？”正在擦酒杯的男人头也没抬，说。  
艾伦•沃尔李希，他们曾经在警校刑侦班有过一面之缘，而在盖文在大都会的阴影一面沉沦，艾伦也离开特警队之后，两人反而开始熟络起来。  
“你都还没死，我怎么可能不活得英俊潇洒。”G哼哼着，自己拉了一把椅子坐在吧台旁。

RK900跟着那个瘦骨嶙峋的中年男子，他看起来意识不太清楚，一个身体强壮看起来一拳能打死五个他的机器人大摇大摆跟在他身后，这个瘦干柴也无知无觉，摇晃着身躯自走自的。  
他身上散发着一种无法描述的气味，口袋鼓鼓囊囊的，RK900知道里面装的是什么，他在四十分钟前目睹了他交易红冰的全过程，并且转换了跟踪目标。他需要知道普通成瘾者服用这种含病毒红冰后的反应，并且报告上去.  
那个男人似乎到了栖息处，淌过前天暴雨留下来的积水——因为这两天的晴日暴晒而温暖且富含昆虫，慢吞吞走上建筑外的铁梯，粉红色的霓虹灯扫到男人运动的小腿，照耀出吸附在毛绒绒的腿毛上试图钻入皮肤的寄生虫幼虫。RK900等了一会儿，才跟上去。他在居民资料里查到了这个人，四十五岁，无业，银行欠款三千五百四十一块两角，他推了推门，锁了。没想到他的大脑扇区还留了锁门的运算空间。RK900手上动作一用力，把整个门锁卸下来，然后进去。他听得到隔了墙壁的粗浊喘息声，很显然这个红冰成瘾者已经开始派对。  
机械警没有先管他，而是观察这个居所：地上有积灰，很久没有清理过了，电视架上没有电视，天花板上又全息投影装置的轨道，然而轨道上的投影器不见迷踪，沙发上堆了披萨、泡面、吃了一半的甜甜圈和呕吐物，地上撒了一点红冰残留物和一连串水哒哒的脚印，RK900慢慢走向主卧室——中年男的“派对场所”，窗户被木板封死，没有窗帘……主卧室的门没有锁，他推开，  
从粗浊喘息声里滚出了一声类似于狮子的咆哮，RK900捕捉到一个人形冲向他，“秒速18米，超过极限速度93.7%”，他任由这个瘦弱的人类男性将他扑倒，架起手臂格挡住一次拳击，“力量715磅，超过极限数值37.5%”，他手一错，“咔哒”，将男子的整条手臂卸下来别向背后，“无对疼痛应激反应”，那个成瘾者似乎感觉不到自己失去了一只手，伸长脖子还想把RK900的脸咬下来，机器人一个翻滚把他按在地上，顺手卸掉了他的下巴。扫描生理体征，体表温度39.4摄氏度，心率118，血压舒张压117收缩压165……他发现对方一直蜷着身子，腿弯曲，腰往上拱，似乎拿什么东西蹭动RK900摁住男人的手，当RK视器往下扫时，终于知道这个东西是该死毒虫勃起的鸡巴：  
大幅度性兴奋……  
如果此时盖文•里德在场的话，他会毫不犹豫称赞RK900此时的表情犹如“被猥琐男在地铁上隔着裙子猥亵的剑道部部长女初中二年级生”，事实证明他马上做的事情也符合这个比喻没错，RK900刷地站了起来，一只脚踩着男人还完好的手臂——在机器人保守起见五百千克体重的重压下是否还能保持完好就不确定了，另一只脚踏上了那根勃起的罪恶之鞭。他的表情甚至还充满了嫌恶，“更换外套”，这个指令飞速挤占了他的执行框。  
“嘿，我是不是打扰了什么？”联络器蹦出盖文的声音。  
“你要是用这个联络通道说上半天的你好在不在，那确实非常打扰。”RK臭着脸说，他的声音也沾上了被性骚扰后的怒火。  
“我们的小铁皮罐头也会闹脾气了，哇哦，”盖文夸张地说，RK900甚至也想告他一个言语性骚扰，还好忍住了，联络器继续发声，“那我就长话短说了，有一批不明身份的家伙找到了爱尔兰人，要求更改釱液的销售通道。他们不喜欢爱尔兰人只把釱液卖给红冰贩子。”  
“他们是机器人吗？”RK900一边下脚碾一边提问。  
“不知道，不是耶利哥的人。你自己去查吧，我圈了几个可能的地点，发给你了，”盖文嘀嘀咕咕，“老子自己的活都没做完还帮你查这个，你应该跪下来舔我的屌以示感谢。”  
“哦。我挂了。”RK900直接掐断了通讯。他挪开了几乎快要把男人阴茎踩爆的脚，满意观察到罪恶之鞭已经熄灭，至于身体损伤——现代科技会解决的。他拨打了医院的救疗电话并支付了一部分费用，在抬脚的时候，心情却荡到谷底：皮靴鞋底沾满了不明的白色精液。  
操。  
此时RK900像是“抓起拖鞋拍死蟑螂却发现母蟑螂拍得爆浆流了一肚子卵沾在拖鞋上的家庭主妇”（by都市女性比喻大师盖文•里德）。他踢了男人几脚，又用对方的T恤衫把鞋底擦了又擦，最后怒气冲冲走了。

盖文找到迎宾垫下的备用钥匙，毫无内疚感地开了安德鲁•皮特森家的门。红弦成员的个人住址其实是保密的，谁都不知道皮特森家在哪儿，这就是小迈耶斯拜托他的原因，因为盖文•卡特总是比别人知道得多。这和他的情报网也有一定关系。  
作为掌握一个据点的准一线人物，皮特森任由爱尔兰人和耶利哥在自己的地盘上做生意——甚至可能故意安排这一场，无论如何都是需要调查一番的。  
盖文没有开灯，确认这个两室一厅小公寓没人后，关上门。  
毫无疑问，这是个整洁、体面的小窝，一切都收拾得井井有条，当盖文进屋时，皮特森家里的全息投影装置启动了，盖文能听到天花板滑轮和轨道摩擦的细微声音，一个量子态年轻少女的投影出现在他的面前，“您好，访客，虽然您是通过正当途径进入这个房间，但是皮特森先生并没有把您加入访客清单里……”  
她银发银眸，带着某种超现实的特征，看上去不是真人而是某种动漫角色，声音也带着一丝机械感。  
“我是他的同事。”盖文没理她，找到了亮着待机屏保的个人电脑，他按了按键盘，没有设密码，他嗤了一声。  
“抱歉，虽然您确实在皮特森先生的同事名单里面，但是他对您禁用了访问权限，请立刻离开，不然我将会触发……”盖文把钥匙链上的U盘插上去，输入几串代码骇入，“警报装zhOIA12eha%s2e1s5SUHfk……”  
少女的影像扭曲，灭了又亮，最后消失。  
房间又重归了黑暗，只有电脑屏幕还莹莹亮着。盖文注意到桌面上有东西，他把喝了一半的威士忌挪走，拎出被酒杯压了一个弯弯月牙痕迹的账本，上面记着密密麻麻的时间，运输班次，机器人型号，个数，是否完整……  
盖文想起来确实每次运输“货物”的时候总会有一些缺漏，由于数量不是很大就没有放在心上。  
他打开个人电脑的文件夹，新邮件一封，点开，来自[3月24号AP500型 约书亚]，内容是一个小视频：  
“安德鲁！您最近还好吗？我和玛莎最近都不错！我们找到了工作，他们也不在意我们机器人的身份，不过因为是没有耶利哥编号的机器人，我们的周薪只有一半，但养活自己还够的。我们甚至还攒钱给您买了礼物！您现在应该已经收到了吧？我不会告诉您里面是什么的，但您拆开后一定会非常高兴。我们都过得很好，谢谢您，安德鲁先生……”

他一直在从红弦手里解救非法机器人。


End file.
